1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electronic equipment of which semi-conductor elements are cooled to keep their temperature below a given range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional electronic equipment, a heat pipe is contacted to a heat generating member and the heat generated by the heat generating member is discharged by a radiating member as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-84699 (1989) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-244748 (1990). Another heat transmitting technology is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,993, where containing parts are provided at both ends of a lot of ducts, and the liquid enclosed inside is vibrated with a vibrating mechanism to transfer heat between the containing parts.
In the above prior art in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-244748 (1989), the heat pipe itself does not have flexibility. When the heat generating member is connected to the heat radiating member with a heat pipe in an equipment in which a heat generating member is mounted in a small space together with other members, the positions to place the heat generating member and the heat radiating member, therefore, have great influence on the configuration of the other members. Otherwise, the position placing the heat generating member has to be changed. And in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,993, the configuration of members inside of the equipment is extremely restricted since the structure to transfer heat between the two containing parts is a duct typed structure.
On the other hand, although the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-84699 (1989) employs a small diameter heat pipe in order to get flexibility, there is an disadvantage in that the operating limit for heat transfer rate is small. Increasing in number of the heat pipes in order to increase heat transfer rate deteriorates its flexibility instead.